


Undercover bodyguard

by Domino88



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino88/pseuds/Domino88
Summary: You recently moved to Japan and started working for Seto Kaiba as a bodyguard.





	1. A job for a loose monkey

“Welcome to Kaiba Land!”

You greeted the customers at the amusement park and gave them balloons in the shape of a dragon. This was not exactly what you had hoped for a part-time job, but your Japanese was not that good yet and this job was an easy first step in Japan. Anyway, the pay was ok, you actually enjoyed seeing the kids have fun and it was stress free.

A helicopter approached the park and flew closer to the helipad. You looked up, amazed that there was a helipad in the park to begin with. You knew there was a special event to be held tonight, so you assumed it was Kaiba-shachou who just arrived to see to preparations through. A helicopter seemed a bit much, but the other employees had warned you that the president liked to put on a show.

There was a sudden strong wind gust made by the helicopter and you saw a balloon held by a little girl fly up in the air and get stuck between the branches of a tree, about 30 feet up. The girl started to cry; you looked at your stand and you were out of balloons. Her mom was trying to comfort her. “Don’t cry, Akane-chan, we’ll get you another one…

\- Buuuut there are none left! And I really loved this one! It’s just over there!

\- Sweety, it’s too high, it cannot be reached.”

Something inside you fired up. Cannot be reached? That sounded like a challenge, and you loved challenges. You were pretty confident in your climbing skills; although your language skills sucked, you excelled at almost any sport. You got closer to the little girl and her mother. “Don’t worry, Akane-chan, you said in your best Japanese. Nothing’s too high when you really want it!”

You winked at her and started climbing the tree. Eyes wide open, the girl started cheering for you, and a little crowd formed under the tree. You could hear “Let’s go miss monkey girl! You can do it Monkey girl!” You grimaced at the name but it was kind of accurate. You knew most of them were cheering for you, but you knew some boys were there for something else. Damn these japanese uniforms with their miniskirts! Not only it was cumbersome, but you were more than aware of the sight you gave them. Alright kids, get an eyeful, there was nothing you could do anyway now.

Eventually you reached the balloon. You got back down, gave the balloon to the girl and bowed. “Everything is possible here at Kaiba Land! Thank you, dearest customer, for your trust!

\- Thank you, miss monkey girl!”

Everyone applauded and the crowd dispersed. Your uniform was a bit worn out, so you decided to get changed for your lunch break.

You did not get the break you had hoped for. Now wearing a new normal white and blue Kaiba Land uniform, you had taken only two bites of your sandwich when a customer came to you in a rush. “Miss! Miss! You work here? We need your help! My husband was leaning on the waterfront fence and his wallet fell down in the water. It’s starting to float away! Can you send a boat or something?”

You followed the lady and saw the wallet still floating but getting carried away by the current. Bad idea to have an amusement park on a small island! You saw there was no time to call a boat. “Don’t worry ma’am, leave it to me!”

Without further thoughts, you took your shoes off and plunged into the water. The uniform skirt was short enough to allow you to move freely. You swam and reached the wallet quite easily, but then you had to swim back against the current. It was harder, and you were happy when you saw some security staff throw you a rope to help you get out of the water. You gave the wallet back and bowed again. “I hope this was not too much an inconvenience for you.

\- Thank you, young lady. Wait, are you the monkey girl from earlier?”

You blushed in embarrassment, then made an army-style salute. “Yes ma’am! Here at Kaiba Land we do everything we can for our dearest customers! Thank you for visiting!”

The couple thanked you and went away. You thanked the security staff and let them make the report. Once again you had to change yourself, and your lunch had been stolen by the seagulls. You had to go back to the main office, but you were soaking wet and you did not want to walk in the amusement park looking like this. You thought your white shirt was a little too much see-through now and you wanted to avoid more unwanted gazes.

To escape the crowds, you took a shortcut through a closed building leading to the main entrance. The building was in fact some sort of amphitheatre, that would be used for tonight’s event. Some employees were there, setting up the tables, so you made your way backstage without anyone noticing you. “Wow, he must really be a show-off”, you said to yourself when noticing a jetpack while walking in the dark corridors behind the scene. You continued on your way but then you heard some footsteps behind you. Before you could turn around, two pairs of arms grabbed you and mouth-shut you. “Hey, monkey girl, don’t be afraid, said one male voice.

\- We just want to have some fun with you, said another one.

\- Don’t you have to do everything a Kaiba Land customer wants?”

You recognized the two guys from earlier, two faces in the crowd cheering you up for the balloon in the tree. So there were little perverts in the crowd after all! You were disgusted. But right now, you were alone in a dark corridor, ambushed by two guys who clearly were going to take advantage of the situation. One of them started to take you shirt off, and the touch of his hand on your stomach made you want to throw up. Luckily, boxing and self-defence were on your skills list so you took matters into hand. You started by biting the hand shutting your mouth while kicking the other guy in the stomach. In a second, you were freed and you did not let them get back from their surprise. High kicks, knees, crosses and uppercuts, it was over in five minutes. Both of them were on the ground. You pushed one of them with your foot. “Thank you for visiting Kaiba Land!”, you angrily shouted.

“That’s no way to treat a Kaiba Land customer”, said an icy voice behind you. You froze. You had not realized there were three opponents. You turned quickly, your guard up, but when you saw a tall guy, brown hair, blue eyes in a white business suit, you knew who you were facing. “Ah…! Uh, ah, Kaiba-shachou!” You bowed as low as you could, flustered. It was your first time meeting your boss. Seto Kaiba. You just hoped it wasn’t in a dark alley, in a wet t-shirt, ripped skirt, with two knocked-out guys at your feet. You heard a chuckle. “I was about to call security, but then I figured you had it under control. You really are a monkey girl.

\- Eh…!? Mo… monkey!...” You blushed in embarrassment. He had called you a monkey, too!

\- I’ve been here for just one hour. One. In the first few minutes I arrived, I saw everyone gathered around an employee climbing up a tree for a balloon. Then, twenty minutes ago, my security staff informs me of some commotion at the waterfront from an employee who jumped in the water to help a customer. I assume it was you, given your look. And now, I see you brawling with these two idiots. Seems I have a loose monkey in the park. Who’s the show-off now?”

So he was already there when you saw the jetpack. He must have been preparing for tonight’s event too. You were not sure if he was amused or angry. You did cause some turmoil but it was all for the best of Kaiba Land customers; and those two jerks had it coming. “How’s your Japanese?

\- Uh… you hesitated at the change of subject. Not that bad. I’m working on it.

\- I have a job offer for you.

\- But… I already work here.

\- Not here. At the mansion. And everywhere.

\- I… I don’t think I’m fit to be a maid or something like that.

\- I need a female bodyguard. Think you’re up for it?

\- Bodygu… ha… yes!

\- Work out the details with Isono. He’ll also give you an outfit, yours is indecent. You start tonight, be prepared.”

He turned around and walked away before you could ask any more questions. You stood there, in shock, for a few seconds, trying to figure out what just happened. Seto Kaiba sure didn’t waste any time in explanations. You knew nothing really of the job of a bodyguard but you liked the idea. Indecent?! He’s the one who designed these outfits, weren’t he? You blushed when you looked at your torn clothes. One of the guys on the ground grunted. You kicked him back to sleep. You still had one question though: who the hell was Isono?


	2. Get used to this

You found Isono at the main office, very busy with dispatching work to everyone. You were too shy to interrupt him. Fortunately, you had taken the time to change your clothes so you could wait a bit. He finally noticed you and came to meet you. “Isono-san, nice to meet you. Kaiba-shachou sent me to you for instructions.

\- Nice to meet you. I am so glad we finally found a female bodyguard! Especially for events like this, male bodyguards are so conspicuous. A woman has a much more subtle presence and the surprise effect compensate the lack of brawn. Welcome aboard!

\- It’s really nice of you, but I really have no experience… I hope you can teach me the basics for tonight. Also, Kaiba-shachou said you would give me an outfit.

\- Of course! It’s on its way. Seto-sama was kind enough to give us your sizes for the clothes.”

You flushed again. Where did that pervert look when talking to you earlier?! You sighed and thanked Isono. He called out Fuguta-san, another bodyguard, and entrusted you to him for the basics.

After a few hours with the bodyguard, you had a better understanding of the job. First rule, for some reason you didn’t understand yet, Seto Kaiba preferred to be called “Seto-sama” instead of “Kaiba-shachou”. You found using his first name a bit too familiar, but then again, he himself used such informal speech. If that’s what he wanted… and that was the second rule. Whatever Seto-sama wants, Seto-sama gets. His wishes are our commands. If there was only one requirement on the job description, it would be a total, absolute devotion and loyalty from his employees. Finally, your number one mission was to protect the Kaibas – Seto-sama and his little brother whom you had not met yet, Mokuba-sama – at any cost. So basically, all you had to do was to stay not too far from Seto-sama, keep an eye around and eliminate possible threats, and catch a bullet if needed be. Simple. Somehow, even if the job was strict and dangerous, you preferred that to being disguised in a sexy outfit giving balloons. Anyway, you felt better in a pair of running shoes, you were finally done with the revealing dresses and you couldn’t wait to get your black bodyguard suit from Isono! You went back to him for further instructions. He was waiting for you, a garment bag by his side. “Ah, I see you are finished with Fuguta-san. Your clothes are here, please put them on while I brief you about tonight’s event.

\- Thank you, Isono-san! I can’t wait to…” You froze when opening the garment bag. You were expecting a black suit like everyone else; instead, a stunning blue dress with white accessories, bracelet, necklace, earrings, and makeup… “What’s the meaning of this?! Where… what… Am I a bodyguard or a doll?!

\- I understand it must be a surprise but don’t worry, it’s only for tonight. We are expecting some trouble, and we want an undercover bodyguard staying close to Seto-sama without alerting anyone. I’m sorry I could not let you prepare for this in advance, but you have to put the dress on and be part of the soirée. We will be watching from not too far away so don’t worry too much about the danger.

\- …Alright… I guess I can do that… but it will be difficult to face any threats in that outfit.

\- The dress is designed to let you move freely and the shoes are comfortable, no high heels.”

You sighed and took the dress with you in a cabin. Isono explained to you that tonight was a party for all of KaibaCorp’s partners in Japan. You weren’t much interested with the details; all you had to know was that there were a lot of important people tonight. Some of whom may hold a grudge against the radical business tactics of KaibaCorp, so better keep an eye open. Roger that, you could easily picture someone being offended by Seto Kaiba.

Isono was right, the dress was actually practical, and you looked pretty decent once done with the makeup and the hairdo. You did not feel like a bodyguard but you were ready for your task. It was about time, because Isono rushed you to the amphitheatre from earlier and left you with final directives. You were left in a crowd of hundreds of people, waiting for the party to start with the arrival of Seto Kaiba, which should not be long.

The lights suddenly turned off. Spotlights illuminated the scene and music started, while holograms transformed the amphitheatre into another dimension, like in outer space. Then you heard a loud sound, before realizing that Seto was coming down from the ceiling using the jetpack you had seen earlier. “What a show-off after all!” You couldn’t help muttering. Still, everything was so amazing, he really knew how to get people’s attention. He landed on the scene and greeted everyone. His speech was powerful, passionate about reaching for the future, higher goals and the road to success. Although a bit cheesy, it was somewhat motivating and the crowd cheered up enthusiastically once Seto was done. He got down of the scene to join everyone for the party. You made your way up to him and slightly bowed down. “Seto-sama, I’m at your service”, you said as politely as you could. At first he almost ignored you, as if you were part of the décor. But then he noticed it was you and he smirked. “Well well, a monkey in a dress.

\- Urgh, Seto-sama, I… you gave him a frustrated look but you could not say anything out of place here.

\- Even though, you fit just right in that circus, he muttered while looking around.

\- I am here to make sure everything goes smoothly, you said in a low voice. I’ll be close so don’t worry.

\- Worry…? Tch! Don’t be absurd. I’ll stay at this tedious party for an hour then I’m out of here. The only danger I’m in is from being bored to death by an investor trying to hook me up with his daughter. Come on, monkey, you can eat my leftovers.”

He turned around and walked in the direction of a group of investors. What a… jerk! You were there protecting him, at his request, in this stupid dress, and all he could do was to call you a circus monkey?! You had no choice but to do your job, so while swallowing your anger you followed him, kept a safe distance but stayed close enough to hear everything that was said. Seto-sama was right though, the discussions were tedious and at some point you even heard a middle-aged man talking about his beautiful daughter, and Seto Kaiba actually gave a polite laugh.

That two-faced liar! He was completely different from one moment ago. You wondered if this act was all part of being the CEO. You could see he clearly hated those events, but he had to keep the spirits up and foster relations with other companies. Somehow, seeing him doing his job reluctantly helped you to swallow your own pride and accept to be the circus monkey bodyguard. You looked around with regained energy. Just in time to see the blade.

It was an ordinary man, well-dressed, and he moved silently towards Seto. You were able to catch a glimpse of a sharp object in his half-hidden hand and immediately you saw in his eyes what he was trying to do. In a flash, without any warning, you jumped close to the man and gripped his wrist in a move that made him lose the knife. He struggled a bit and looked at you, confused that a woman would get in his way, but you did not let him enough time to think. You knocked him with a strong palm strike on the nose; he fell on his knees, holding his face.

Surprisingly, all this had happened very fast, without any fuss or noise: people around did not really see what happened and were wondering if that man was ok. You took the opportunity to deal with this without calling the party off. “Oh, excuse-me mister! I accidentally hit you when I turned around. Are you ok? Let’s take you to a calm place. Isono-san, please help me.

\- Uh, yes, said Isono, who had been keeping an eye from afar but was quickly close to the action.

\- Seto-sama, please excuse my clumsiness, don’t let this unfortunate event spoil the night.” You gave him a small nod and with the help of Isono, you took the man away from the party. Seto looked at the both of you walking away, knowing exactly what was going on, but continued to act as CEO of KaibaCorp as if nothing happened.

As soon as you were away from the guests, other bodyguards took the man from you and took him somewhere you’d rather not know. What he held against Seto was not of your business and quite frankly you didn’t care. You sighed of relief. “Thank you very much, miss, said Isono. You acted perfectly.

\- Thanks, Isono-san… I’m feeling a bit shaky right now… are all KaibaCorp’s parties that eventful? I mean… this guy was trying to hurt – and maybe even kill – Seto-sama!

\- Not all parties, but we’ve grown accustomed to these sorts of things.

\- Accustomed, eh… guess I’ll really have to train to become a good bodyguard.

\- I’m sure you’ll do great. Do you want to take the rest of the night off? Or are you feeling ok and want to go back to the party?

\- That won’t be necessary”, said a voice behind you. You turned around: it was Seto. “I’m done with the party. The guests are having fun and no one is going to notice I’m not even there. I’m going back home.” He paused and looked at you from head to toe. “… your dress is torn.” He turned around and left.

Did that guy even know how to say thank you? You looked at your dress, and it was true: a small part had been ripped, probably when the man was struggling with the knife. You even saw a scratch on your arm, nothing that bad but just a bit of blood. You had not realised that yet. You felt a bit disappointed; not that the dress was wasted, nor that you were hurt, but you half-expected a thank you and even maybe a compliment about how good you looked in the dress? You shook your head. That was way too much to ask and it’s not as if you wanted Seto to compliment you, right? Right… At least, he had not called you a monkey, so you guessed it was some improvement.


	3. Private lessons

The next day, you were moving to the Kaiba mansion for your bodyguard duty. Since you were living in a pension, it did not bother you very much to cancel your room and move your stuff in the personnel aisle. You felt out of place in this gigantic house, but you would not complain about a home and free food. And you finally had your bodyguard suit.

You did not see Seto the next day. He was probably working and Isono was gone with him. You asked the other bodyguards what they did in their free time. The answer was plain: training. They would practice judo, jiu-jitsu, firing a gun and the sort. You asked to join them and they agreed to let you train at judo with them.

The day had been exhausting. Your body was sore from all the training, and after a good shower you put on just a plain shirt and yoga pants. Although it was now late, you headed to the kitchen to make yourself a snack to stay up a little longer. You wanted to study your Japanese, because the other bodyguards were speaking very fast and you couldn’t understand everything they said. You made yourself a tea and opened up your grammar book.

It was close to midnight, and you were working hard on kanji study when you heard the sound of footsteps close by. You looked up and saw Seto coming through the kitchen door. He seemed a bit tired and he did not see you right away, since you were sitting at a table in the back of the kitchen. You watched him walk into the kitchen, take off his tie and run his fingers through his hair. He opened the refrigerator, sighed and took out a drinkable yogurt, swallowed it in two swigs, and then he saw you watching him. His countenance stayed stoic, but you could swear you startled him. You tried to hold in a giggle at his frozen expression. “Good night, Seto-sama, you said with a head nod.

\- …you are still up. What are you doing here?”

He walked up to your table and leaned over your shoulder from behind to look at your books. His body was almost touching yours, and it was your turn to freeze. His presence was strong and all you could think about was how good he smelled. Fortunately, he did not wait for your answer. “Mmh, studying. Here, you made a mistake on that kanji, this stroke is supposed to go from left to right, he said while pointing your kanji book.

\- Uh… th… thanks”, you articulated, even more flustered, with his arm now almost around you to reach the book. Why were you so aware of his presence at this moment?! You must be tired, that’s what you thought, it had been a long day. To your bewilderment, Seto sat down at your table and slowly exhaled, putting his elbows on the table and looking at the ceiling. Was he relaxing? By your side? You did not know what to do; it was intimidating to have him so close, and you were always so poor at small talk. “Uh… what about you, why are you up? Indulging a midnight crave?

\- I just got back, I was hungry.

\- Wait, what? You just came back from work?, you jolted and turned to look at him. But it’s past midnight!

\- Yeah, so? You’re still up too, so I don’t have to listen to your admonitions.

\- Uh… yeah… but I-”

You were cut short by the look in his eyes. Was it anger, or surprise? You followed his gaze to the bandages you had on the arm. He brutally pulled your arm and brought it closer to him to have a look, and you winced. He noticed that, and his grip became gentle, almost like a caress. You blushed at the touch of his fingers on your arm. “…Did this happen… that night…

\- Uh, yes, but it’s just a scratch, nothing serious, you said, looking away.

\- …Tch!, he let go of your arm but stayed close and almost yelled at you. What the fuck did you think?!

\- Uh, you looked at him, surprised. What…

\- Why would you jump between me and a guy with a knife?! Are you fucking stupid?

\- Well… well it’s my fucking job!, you answer in the same tone.

\- This job won’t matter if you’re dead.

\- Who’s going to pay me if YOU’re dead?!”

Why was he getting angry at you all of a sudden?! He squinted at you and got up. “Keep studying, I have no need for a bodyguard who can’t understand Japanese.” He began to walk away. “I’m sorry, alright?!, you apologized a bit forcefully, so you continued on a softer tone. I’m sorry I was not careful enough. Thank you for worrying about me.”

He stopped on the doorstep. “…Good night”, he said without turning back, in a surprisingly gentle voice, then he got out of the kitchen. You kept looking at the door for a moment, puzzled. This man was such a rollercoaster! One minute he’s mocking you, then he’s being nice, then angry, then nice again. You just could not figure him out. Not being able to concentrate after that conversation, you gathered your things and went to bed. It took you sometime to fall asleep. You could feel your arm burning from where he touched you, and the sound of his voice reverberating in your chest. You felt the heat in your cheeks and hoped you were not catching a cold, before falling in a deep sleep.


	4. Errands

The next day, you got up early to get to the training room. You were full of agitated energy, and you knew that punching into something – or someone – would calm you down. You were surprise to find three men already there: two bodyguards you knew, and a third one, younger. A newbie like you? Maybe 19 or 20 years old? He seemed frustrated at the other guards. “Come on, guys! Just do it once!

\- Sorry, no can do, Isono would be angry.

\- You’re just afraid, admit it!

\- What’s going on?, you asked when you got closer.

\- They won’t fight with me, said the younger one.

\- Why would you want to pick a fight?

\- I need to practice!” You eyed the boy. He seemed healthy and physically capable; he would be a perfect candidate to take a hit on the chin. Your very own living punching bag. That sounded great. “Well, if you don’t mind… I could help you practice?

\- You would?

\- I’m a guard after all! Why not!” You didn’t see the other guards making warning signs in the back. The boy and you got into position and started to fight. The boy had the stamina of his age and moved well; obviously he’d been trained before, probably karate, but he lacked the practice against a real opponent. He managed to block most of your punches and was able to launch some attacks, too. You were happy to vent your mixed feelings with simple physical activity. A fistfight was the best way to stop overthinking and concentrate on the match. At the first opening, you tackled him down and locked his arm while putting a knee on his back. Ah! It felt good to put a young man back in his place! Maybe someday they’d stop underestimating you. As the boy tapped to signal you to let him go, you saw Isono running towards you. You helped the teen to get up and Isono stormed on you. “What is the meaning of this?! Are you going crazy! Mokuba-sama, is everything alright?!, he said while turning to the boy.

\- Moku… Mokuba-sama?!

\- I’m fine, Isono, I’m the one who asked for this.” Shocked, you realized that the boy you thought was a young bodyguard was actually your second boss, the person you had to protect with Seto Kaiba. Immediately, you bowed down and apologized. Mokuba started to laugh and looked at Isono. “I like her! She’s the only one who had the guts to fight with me.

\- That’s because I didn’t know…, you objected.

\- And that was perfect. How am I going to properly learn self-defence if no one wants to train me with practice? Thank you for the fight.” He slightly bowed his head. “Uh… no, thank you, you were really good, you answered back. He was very polite and joyful, and you wondered how him and his brother were actually related.

\- Would you become my personal trainer? I could have you assigned to me! Hey, that would be great. Isono, will you-

\- Mokuba, you’re back, said a voice you recognized behind your back.

\- Big brother!

\- So how is the university? Come and tell me about it.

\- Coming! But first, I like the new girl, could I have her as a personal bodyguard and trainer?”

You blushed and panicked. Hey, what was going on here? They were discussing you as if you were their pet, right in front of you. Plus, the boy seemed nice enough, but you were starting to like the idea of being Seto’s bodyguard, not his brother’s exclusive trainer. Before you knew it, you realized you did not want to leave your duty… by Seto’s side. Because that was your duty. Right. He gave you a rapid, sharp look. “She’s not ready. Now come.”

Seto’s words were final and did not allow any protest, to your relief. Mokuba thanked you again and followed his brother out of the room, followed by Isono. The other guards started to laugh out loud. “You could have told me, guys!

\- Ha! Ha! It was way too funny to watch. Whatever happened, it was going to be good.

\- Ha! Ha! Yeah, and you were especially ruthless today.

\- Stop it! Now you come at me, you’ll see ruthless!”

You continued your day with the bodyguards. At lunch, Isono came to see you. “Mokuba-sama has requested that you follow him this afternoon, he has some errands to run by himself. Put on your uniform and wait for him to be-

\- No need for the uniform, said Mokuba behind Isono. I don’t want to draw too much attention on myself, it’s a personal errand. I’ll be wearing everyday clothes, so should she. If you don’t have anything cute, Isono will figure something out.”

He turned his back without waiting for an answer. Yeah, both brothers had some things in common, after all. Anyway, what were you?! You almost dreamed about wearing your uniform but you were now assigned as the cosplay bodyguard?! You did not have any choice, so you put on short jeans and a t-shirt to accompany Mokuba out.

“I’m just dropping by for the weekend, said he whilst you were walking. Seto insisted I take a semester abroad, and I had a five days vacations so I thought I’d head back home to check up on him.

\- Check up on him? Ha…, you repressed a laughter.

\- What’s so funny about it?!

\- I… I don’t know, Seto-sama doesn’t look like he needs anyone looking after him.

\- Well he does! I always worry about my big brother. He can be so… childish.” This time you laughed right out loud. “Mokuba-sama, I don’t know if I’m allowed to agree with you on this, but… ha! ha! I think you’re right.

\- Please call me Mokuba. It will be more natural, especially in public like this.

\- Ah... I’m can’t-

\- Say it. My name. Mo-ku-ba.

\- Urgh… uh… ok… Moku… ba.

\- See, that wasn’t hard!

\- Yes, it was!, you said, blushing. He laughed.

\- Oh, we’re here. Let’s go in!” He totally ignored your frustration and entered a jewelry store. He looked at the necklaces and bracelets, asking for your opinion. “I don’t know… I guess normal girls would love this sort of diamond necklace, you said pointing at one.

\- Normal girls?, he looked at you, amused.

\- Well, I’m not very good at this, you said, scratching your head. I don’t mean I’m abnormal or anything, but I’m not into these expensive jewelry…

\- And what do abnormal girls like?

\- I guess… if I had to wear any, I’d like something practical, that does not draw to much attention to it, and not too expensive so that I won’t be desperate if I lose it. A small chain, maybe? I don’t know, I don’t wear that. But lots of girls like the shiny things, so maybe look for something like that.

\- I see… thanks for the advice, I guess”, he said, musing. You let him browse the shop while looking around, shocked at the prices of these bracelets. Finally, Mokuba came back to you and was ready to leave.

You got out of the store and started to head back home, but after a few steps outside, a stranger bumped into both of you, grabbed Mokuba’s bag and sprinted away. It all happened in a split-second. You looked at each other, confused. “My… my bag!

\- Mokuba, stay here!

\- What? Wait-“

You did not let him finish; you were already in pursuit. How dared that guy?! Mokuba-sama had bought something probably very expensive in that jewelry store, and probably for someone special to him. You would not let this guy go. He was a few seconds ahead of you, but you were confident you could catch him. Luckily, your clothes were perfect for running. You sprinted between people and jumped a fence. The guy looked behind him just to see you tackle him down. “Give that back, you thief!” You ripped the bag out of his hands and he took that second the flee. Alright, you had the bag back, this guy could go get hit by a bus for all you cared. Then you realized you had left Mokuba alone; what if that was all part an elaborate scheme to get to him?! You sprinted back to the store, and came across him half-way to the store. “Thank goodness, you articulated, out of breath.

\- Did you catch him?” He was out of breath too, from running after you. You showed him the bag with a smile, and gave it back to him. “Hold on to it more tightly now.

\- Yeah… thanks, although it wasn’t necessary.

\- What do you mean! It’s my job. Now, let’s go back.”

You walked in silence towards the mansion, a bit wearier of your surroundings now. You finally made it back home, and accompanied Mokuba to his room before bowing down to take your leave. He stopped you, blushing.

\- Uh… he hesitated. This… this is a gift for you.” He gave you the bag from the jewelry store. You opened your eyes, stunned. “Wh… what?

\- Isono told me what you did for my brother on your first night as a bodyguard. Thank you for watching over him.” He bowed. You took the bag and opened it: inside, a small silver chain necklace, with a single pearl. You blushed. “I… I can’t accept that, it’s too…

\- Don’t worry, it was not expensive at all, and the chain is very robust. You could probably even wear it while fighting. And it’s KaibaCorp color. It’s a thank you gift, please accept it.

\- Mokuba… thank you very much, I’ll take care of it. You know I don’t need this kind of reward, it was my duty and your brother pays me good to do it.

\- But I’m not my brother. Alright then, see you”, he said while entering his room, leaving you in the hallway. You looked at the necklace, feeling a bit happy. You never were the one to buy or wear necklaces, but this one was very nice.

That night, after your shower, you went back to the kitchen to study again. Days were long but you knew you had to better your Japanese skills. "I have no need for a bodyguard who can’t understand Japanese", Seto’s words were coming back to you and it made you feel angry. You’d show him what you could do. Back in comfy yoga pants, hair still a bit wet, you sipped your tea and opened your book. The necklace around your neck gave you some motivation. You promised yourself to study until the teapot was empty.

You were just starting when you heard footsteps again. You looked up, but was somewhat disappointed when you saw a maid coming in and out, just putting towels back in the drawers. You went back to study, flustered. Disappointed? Were you expecting something? You shook your head and grabbed your hair. Why weren’t you able to concentrate? You let out a sigh. “My my, this study session doesn’t seem productive to me”, said a husky voice behind you. Your heart jumped and before you could turn around, Seto sat beside you and poured himself some tea from your teapot. “Hey… that’s mine!” He eyed you, lifting an eyebrow. “Uh… you’re right, it’s actually yours…

\- What are you studying now?

\- What am I… why, you want to tutor me?, you said, more sarcastic then you wanted to sound.

\- Monkeys can’t learn on their own. I just wanted some tea, but since I’m here, might as well teach my pet a few tricks.” So he was considering you as a pet! “Besides, you really need to work on your accent. Your really sound like a monkey trying to speak.

\- You’re only here to mock me and insult me, right?!, you groaned. Well I have news for you, your English accent is terrible too. Buuru aizu waito doragon? Come on!” You almost shouted but then remembered he was still Seto Kaiba. You felt his silence gaze on you. You looked him back right in the eyes, expecting an outburst of anger. Instead, after a few seconds, his lips curled in a small smirk and he let out a chuckle. “Next time I shall bring a leash. Now show me what you are studying now.” You blushed, embarrassed at your upsurge, and opened back your book to show him. Strangely enough, he spent the hour with you, explaining rules and forcing you to repeat each word you pronounced wrongly. You even made another pot of tea. At first you felt uncomfortable so close to him, but after ten minutes it seemed very natural to speak with him and feel his shoulders against yours when he leaned to explain something. You did not even notice Mokuba come into that kitchen’s door, stop there, smile and go silently away. Around midnight, you closed your books. “That’s it for tonight, you said, exhausted.

\- Next time, you’ll have to do an oral presentation.

\- N… next time?!

\- And in case you are still acting like a wild animal, I’ll bring the choker”, he said with a sadistic smile. He then noticed the necklace and looked at it with interrogative eyes. His hand came forward and he took it gently between in fingers, touching your neck in the process. You stopped breathing. “What is that?

\- Oh, it’s just… a gift.

\- A gift, he mused. ...From who?

\- Uh…” The look in his eyes was kind of petrifying.

\- No, no, that’s not… it’s a gift from Mokuba-sama. As a thank you for the… knife incident.”

His eyes softened. You both stayed silent for a while, with him still holding you by the necklace and looking at it. You were half-expecting some verbal joust again, where you could tell him that his brother was way nicer than him, actually thanking you instead of shouting at you about the incident like he did. But he just looked at you and simply said, “I see.”

You both looked at each other in the eyes, and you felt a bit too self-conscious, at this distance of him. After a few moments, he got up and wished you good night before walking away. That night, you had some weird dreams about enjoying climbing trees while wearing a white pearl choker around your neck.


	5. Another party

Two days later, Mokuba was leaving back to his university. Along with the other bodyguards and Seto, you accompanied him to the airport. Finally, a task where you could actually wear your black suit! You felt like the real deal, even though you’d been a bodyguard for just a few days. You were keeping a polite distance to let the brothers say goodbye to each other, when Mokuba made you a sign to approach. You joined them and he squeezed your hands. “I’ve changed my mind, I don’t need you as a personal bodyguard. I’ll train hard and next time I won’t let my guard down. Let’s have another fight when I come back.

\- Uh… yes, alright, Mokuba-sama.

\- Take care of my brother! Gotta go now!” Before you could answer, he smiled slyly at you and Seto, waved goodbye and ran to his gate. You wondered what was that about, then looked at Seto only to see him with an infuriated look towards his little brother. Not being able to talk back to him, he turned his angry eyes at you and groaned. “I don’t need anyone taking care of me”, he said before walking briskly away. You stayed there a few seconds, in shock. Was that… did you actually see Seto Kaiba embarrassed a little bit?

The next week was busy at KaibaCorp, because of the annual employee party held every September on the equinox day. It was a way for the company to thank the workers, the office would be closed and the party would be held at the Kaiba mansion. You were told you’d be off duty that day. But until then, preparations needed to be made, at the office and at the mansion. You were so busy from going back and forth, helping everyone and training in between, that you had no time for studying. Anyway, talking to other persons was a way of practicing, but you missed the personal lectures. No time for that, you sighed. Seto must have been even busier than you, so he would not even had been free for the lessons.

The party night arrived. The guests had access to the main hallway and ballroom. You put on a black dress with your pearl necklace. Simple but not too bad, and you thought that even though you were off duty, you’d still be useful if anything should happen. Satisfied with your looks, you left the staff aisle to join everyone at the party.

There was a lot of people. How many employees did KaibaCorp actually have? All the preparations you had participated to payed off; everything was running smoothly, as expected. You took a glass of wine, and with some eagerness, you started looking for Seto. You didn’t expect any compliment anymore, but you wanted to thank him for helping you study and also hiring you. After looking around for ten minutes, you finally saw him talking to someone who must have been one of the directors. You took a deep breath, then walked towards them. Why were you so nervous? You coughed slightly to get their attention. “Excuse me for intruding, Seto-sama…

\- Oh? Hello there, said the other man, eyeing you. Are you new in KaibaCorp? I’ve never seen you before.

\- Oh, nice to meet you. I’m a new employee. I’m sorry, I won’t be taking your time for very long. I just wanted to thank you, Seto-sama, you said while turning to him. For hiring me and also helping me.”

You bowed, but no answer came back. You looked up, and Seto’s eyes were cold, enough to make you shiver. He was obviously angry at you. Had you said something you shouldn’t have? There was an awkward silent moment, then you just could not bare it anymore. “Well then… thank you also for the party. I’ll take my leave, please excuse me”, you said while slowly walking away. You could hear the director speak with Seto. “Kaiba-san, don’t be rude, you have a cute employee.

\- I don’t care”, he snorted before changing the subject. What!? How dare he ignore you like that! You knew he did not like those sorts of events, but even then, a simple word was not that difficult. That jerk! You drank your glass in anger and went to fetch another one.

All night long, you’d keep looking for him through the ballroom. Perhaps he was making fun of you in his own twisted way, and he would give you a sardonic smile from afar to infuriate you? But no, not even that. When you caught his eye, he simply ignored you and turned away. You did not understand that change of attitude! And you thought that you had actually developed something with him…

Wait, what? Developed what, exactly? He was always mocking you! But you actually liked that. And he was surprisingly kind when he wanted – of course he did not want very often – but with you he had been. He had caught you off guard with his weird twisted kindness, and now you felt so torn inside. A mixed feeling of disappointed expectations and sadness overflowed you, and you realized you were not having fun at this party at all. You finished your fourth – or was it the fifth? – glass of wine and left the party.

You went to the staff’s aisle kitchen, where you had studied with Seto. Right now, you weren’t feeling for studying at all, so you just served yourself another glass of wine and brooded over it, sitting at your usual table. Tears were forming in your eyes, but you refused to let them fall. You wouldn’t cry for that, no, you were just getting drunk and it made you sensitive. You felt pathetic. “Pathetic. I’m pathetic, you murmured, disgusted at yourself.

\- Yes, pathetic. I think you’ve had enough of this, said the familiar voice behind you, before you saw a hand take your glass of wine away.

\- Oh, I thought you didn’t care, mister president”, you grumbled, not even turning to face Seto Kaiba. The fact that he had followed you did not make up for his attitude. “It’s you, who don’t care, he said in an irritated voice.

\- Excuse me?

\- I thought you wanted to work hard, yet you stopped studying at the first opportunity.

\- What the… excuse me? What are you talking about?

\- Where the fuck were you?

\- Wha...

\- I came here. Twice. Waiting for our little Japanese teaching lesson. You did not show up. It’s the first time, EVER, someone has stood me up. Twice.”

You froze. Did he mean… that he came here to help you study during the week? You thought he had been busy and so had you, and besides, you never actually set up a meeting, it just happened like that. You had only had, what, two lessons together? Yet for him it had become an anticipated rendezvous? All your uneasiness melted away, and you let out a little laugh. A happy laugh. “So you… came here for me?

\- Don’t expect me to ever do it again.”

His angry face had some red in the cheeks. You don’t know what was going on inside you, probably the alcohol sinking in, but you thought that his annoyed face made him quite handsome. You chuckled and blushed. “What’s so funny, monkey?

\- I was thinking that you are… cute.

\- Cu…, his eyes almost burst out of his skull, while he turned his face toward yours to almost yell. Cute?! Are you fucking mad?! I’ll fucking show you cute… You’re drunk and you—"

You did not let him finish his insults. You leaned closer to him and put a soft kiss on his lips, shutting him up in shock. He did not kiss back, but did not fight it. You opened your eyes only to see his pale face, and all of a sudden you realized what you were doing. What the… did you just… kiss Seto Kaiba?! “Oh, my… oh my… oh my…. I’m so sorry! I don’t know… what I… I must be drunk, please, forgive me… forget that.” You jumped up and left the kitchen in a hurry, while Seto did not move an inch, paralyzed by your kiss.

You ran back to your room in panic, head and heart pounding. You just did something that couldn’t be undone. Even if you’d lost some inhibition because you drank a bit, you were still conscious of what you were doing… and this was bad! That also meant that you… wanted to do it. You looked hastily for the key to your room in your handbag, only hoping for one thing now: forgetting all this, sleeping deeply and then saying goodbye to this job that you had started to enjoy very much. How stupid had you been! Spoiling everything just with a five seconds kiss. You put the key in the keyhole but then you heard footsteps behind you. Seto appeared in the hallway, panting, with an angered look still on his face. Was he always angry or what?! He walked briskly towards you. “I said forget it, I don’t know why I—”

This time, it’s him who did not let you finish. He gave you a ferocious kiss, pulling you close to him, and you had no other choice than to fall and melt in his embrace, kissing him back. His lips were avid, his hands were burning, melting your body everywhere he touched you, your back, your neck, your arms. Without even noticing what you were doing, you opened the door to your room, and grabbing Seto by the shoulders, you pulled him inside, and closed the door behind you. At this point, neither of you were controlling what was happening. He pinned you against the door and kissed you in the neck. His breath was hot on your skin, and his left hand grabbed your thigh, slowly moving up. Meanwhile, you had been unbuttoning his shirt, but you struggled with the tie. He smirked. He loosened it just enough to slip it around his neck and put it around yours. Then he grabbed it by the loose end and pulled you even closer to him. Did he just put you on a leash? Well, it was exciting as hell. You pushed him on your bed and crawled on top of him. His hands were all over your body, and you pulled your dress over your head. He stared at your body and had a slight laugh. “You… you’re… full of bruises.

\- Wha… training to protect you is hard! Is that all you have to say when… seeing me like this…” You blushed at his mischievous dark blue eyes. He pulled you on the bed, got on top of you and took his shirt off. He kissed gently every bruise you had all over your body, and at each kiss you could feel your body forsake any will to act sanely. He finally laid on top of you, and put a soft kiss on your lips. You looked him in the eyes with anticipation, and pulled him closer with your arms around his neck. The sound of his gasping breath was irresistible, and your legs wrapped around his. After all the heat of the beginning, he was now being tender, considerate of how you felt, and his movements adapted to your body. He seemed in control until you let escape a small moan. When he heard that sound coming from your flustered face, he lost it and the heat came back on. He went deeper and faster, until you were not able to contain yourself, desperately wanting to call out his name, but your voice would just let out more moans. When his rhythm became erratic, you arched your back and your body quivered in pleasure as he let out a final gasp. He collapsed on you, and you stayed cuddling like that for a few minutes, running your fingers on his large back, wet with sweat.

“…Shouldn’t you be at the party?, you asked softly, half mocking.

\- I had more important things to take care of, he said, eyes closed, with a faint smile.

\- I thought you said you did not care.

\- I lied.

\- …

\- What is it.” He saw you hesitate.

“ What’s gonna happen now?

\- …

\- This was not just a… mistake. Not for me, anyway…

\- You’re already overthinking it. You like me, I like you. What’s the problem.

\- I… you blushed, hearing that obvious statement like that still flustered you. What will people say if they learn we…

\- They’ll think whatever they want. People can talk, I don’t care. We can keep a low profile if it suits you better. It’s not like you're getting a promotion, although I might move your room closer to mine for… protection. If anything, consider this as wrestling training, he said with a smirk. I’ll try not to leave as many bruises.” You smiled shyly at his reply, trying not to look too happy about it. You had thought he would have said it was a mistake and forget about it and maybe even fire you, but instead he was considering having a secret relationship?!

“You’re so… childish.

\- Oh shut up. You’ll be my… undercover bodyguard.

\- ... Is that a pun. From Seto Kaiba. I’ve seen it all.

\- ...Oh shut up.”


	6. Addiction

You woke up alone in your room. With a slight headache, you wondered if all this had not been a dream. You tried to remember what exactly happened the night before. The party, the kitchen, the kiss, Seto Kaiba in your arms, in your bed... you blushed, realizing you were naked in your bed. The sight of Seto’s tie on the floor filled the blanks in your memory. No, it had not been a dream. You could still feel the warmth of his breath in your neck, the touch of his hands on your body. He must have snuck out of your bedroom when you had fallen asleep.

You looked at the time. Shit! It was already this late. Well, no time to worry about what happened last night. Anyway, Seto seemed fine with it, as you recalled, so... what will be, will be. You took a fast shower and ran to the dojo to meet the other guards for your daily training. “Well well, good afternoon!, said a guard when you showed up. Had one too many drinks last night?

\- It’s only a quarter past 7, Fuguta-san... and I can drink, unlike you, you answered with a raspier voice than you would have wanted.

\- Then it’s a good think you’re not HANGOVER!”, he said loudly in your ear to make you wince. Maybe you were a bit hangover after all, because it felt like a hammer on your brain. Without further warning, he started wrestling you into training. Gosh it seemed so difficult today! You promised yourself never to let alcohol get the best of you again. Although it did help you to express your feelings... your mind wandered at the flashback of the kiss. This was enough for Fuguta to take the opportunity of your distraction to project you on the ground. “No daydreaming!, he said while pinning you on the ground with all his weight. How can you hope to be a good bodyguard if you lose focus so easily?!

-S... sorry...” The other guards were making fun of you, too. Damn it! Were you always such a... girl?! Fuguta changed expression and got up fast. “Good morning, Seto-sama. Isono-san.” You jumped back to your feet, flustered. Seto and Isono were in the doorway, looking at the guards. Fuguta slightly bowed down. “Seto-sama, thank you for yesterday’s party, it was very enjoyable.” Fuguta looked at you and cleared his throat. You bowed down too and echoed his words. “Yes, huh... Seto-sama, thank you for... last night.” You tried not to look at him in the eyes but felt his amused gaze. You hoped the other guards were not paying attention to your beet-red face. Seto’s voice was the same as usual. “Keep up the good work everyone”, he said before turning his back and walking away, followed by Isono. It was unusual to receive any compliment from the boss, so with just those little words everyone was pumped up for training. You sighed, already exhausted, but kept up with everyone.

At the end of the day, when you arrived at your room, there was a notice on the door saying the room needed restoration. Isono saw your puzzled face and walked up to you. “Ah! yes, I forgot to tell you. Your room had to be moved, along with your belongings. An electrical malfunction. Please follow me.” The room seemed perfectly fine to you, but when you saw your new room, you did not complain. It was larger, with giant windows and a superb view on the garden. Isono apologized for the late notice and left you in your new bedroom. You examined everything in awe. Even the bed felt like a cloud! You jumped into it with a satisfied sigh, curling up in the soft fabric and pillows. “You like it?”

You jumped. That voice made your heart thump. You turned to the door, but it was still closed. What the... did you just imagined this? “Here.”

No, it was not your imagination. The bookshelf slid and Seto appeared behind it. A... secret doorway?! He wasn’t kidding the night before. Was his own room nextdoor?! You sat in the middle of the bed, shocked as Seto entered your room and pushed the bookshelf back in its place. He sat on the side of the bed, with a sly smile and wicked eyes. “You have some guts, thanking me for last night in front of everyone else.

\- It’s... it’s not what I meant!

\- Oh, really? It’s a shame, then...” He closed up to you and gave you a kiss. Your entire body instantaneously surrendered to his proximity, and you kissed back with eagerness. He broke the kiss and looked at your expecting face. “My my, look at you, already ready for more.

\- I... I’m not an easy woman, you said forcefully, betrayed by your own panting body.

\- Then is it just me who makes you feel that way?”, he said with his sexiest smile. Gosh, resisting was a lost cause. He was just so gorgeous. “Of course... idiot...” You were so embarrassed and it made him laugh. A gentle laugh. Your body flinched. You felt like a weak, girly girl. Completely overwhelmed by this husky voice, wide shoulders, long fingers... you forced yourself to be strong and to look him in the eyes, and the rebel look on your face amused him, as if he knew your internal dilemma. He climbed in the bed with you and as soon as his hand touched the skin under your shirt, you let escape a flustered moan. Seto stopped his movement and looked at you, surprised. You bit your lip. Damned body! Why were you getting so excited so easily?! “If you are going to react like this, I don’t think I will be able to hold off much longer...” Seto’s breath was accelerating and red colored his cheeks. Such an adorable face. You pulled him closer. The bed felt like a cloud.

Every. Single. Night. For a whole week, Seto Kaiba came to visit you every single night. This guy was like a machine. Did he never needed to recharge his batteries? You were completely exhausted. Not in a bad way, but it still drained a lot of energy, getting up early and staying up late. He would wear you out and you would just collapse once you were done. On the eighth day, you crawled into your bed and started waiting for him. Before you realized it, you fell asleep on top of your bedsheets. You woke up the next morning in the same position. That was weird. Maybe he had been busy? Or tired? Well, for once you had a complete night of rest and you were feeling better. So when the next night came, you were up and ready and waiting for him.

But he didn’t come again that night. You waited until past midnight, with no sign of the bookshelf moving. You were a bit disappointed. Had he already grown tired of you? No, it’s only been two nights, for fuck’s sake. You went to sleep in a bad mood. The next day, you came across him during one of your inspection rounds. He was with two corporates so you did not want to disturb him. You continued your way without even looking at him, and he did not look at you. Although you were the one who actually asked for a secret relationship, it still stung your heart to not even exchange a wink once in a while. When the night came however, you were restless. You wanted to see him. You needed to see him. You looked at the bookshelf as if your eyes could burn it down. Then you wondered if YOU could open the secret doorway and go into his room. Did you have the right to do that? But what if there was someone else in the room, like a maid? Or he was in a video conference? No, that was nonsense, not at this hour... but what if? You decided to let it go for tonight.

But on the fourth night, you were starting to get horny. How did he manage to make you feel this way? After only one week he had made your body addicted to his. You started scrutinizing the bookshelf. You tried to push it, pull it, slide it, it would not budge. There had to be a secret button. You pulled every book, nothing happened. Your body was craving. Maybe... you could just get out of your room and just knock on his door? But what if someone saw you in the hallway? No. And still no sign from him. It was such a headache! Was he angry, tired, busy, or just toying with you? You went to bed, resisting the urge to touch yourself thinking of him.

It was like that until the weekend. Your mood was getting worse and worse, and you would take it out during your training. Every time you would come across Seto, it would be a super polite exchange of “Good afternoon Seto-sama” answered back by his usual cold gaze or sometimes a nod if he was gracious enough. Your legs would betray you, weakening when you met him by chance, but you could not let him know that so you just continued your way. If this kept up, you don’t know if you were going to stay sane for long...

On Saturday, you were doing one of your rounds when you came across an agitated Isono. “What’s going on, Isono-san?

\- Oh, hi... there is a big problem, I was supposed to drive Seto-sama to a cocktail party tonight, but... an urgent family matter just came up... now what am I supposed to do, I can’t let Seto-sama down, but I... and there is no one I could trust with that...

\- Isono-san, I can see that you are stuck in a painful dilemma. Why don’t you take care of your family and I can drive Seto-sama to the soirée? That is, if you trust me, of course.” You asked before thinking about it, because you really liked Isono and wanted to help him. He looked back at you, hesitating. You could swear you saw him blush a little. What the... Did he know about you and Seto? Isono was not an idiot. He could have deduced it by himself, of be Seto’s confident. But that was nothing to worry about, because he was the loyal watchdog and would never use that against his master. After a few moments, he handed you the car keys. “Thank you. The address is in the GPS. The party is at 8pm. I have to go now.” He left rapidly, leaving you with a blank mind, trying not to think that you would have to spend the night near Seto. And behave.


	7. Seto-sama, you’re so cruel

At 7:15pm, you took the car out of the garage and waited for Seto to be ready in front of the mansion. You were looking at the main entrance when you saw him get out. You could not help but gasp when you saw him in his grey suit, white shirt and dark blue tie, tight fit, hands in pockets, walking slowly in the direction of the car, lost in his mind. When he was closer, he noticed it was you standing on the side of the car, not Isono, and he stopped in surprise. You opened the door and bowed. “I’ll be your driver tonight, Seto-sama, you said with your head down so that he could not see your red face.

\- ...I see.” He did not ask for any explanation, he just got in the car and you closed the door behind him. That was going to be an awkward night. You took your place behind the wheels and drove 40 minutes in complete silence, except for when the GPS would give you directions. You dared not make the first move for talking and he did nothing either, although at some point you could swear you heard a faint chuckle. Trying to concentrate on the road, you controlled the beats of your heart and arrived safely at your destination. You opened the door for Seto. “I’ll be waiting in the car in the parking lot, and waiting for your call when you are ready to leave, Seto-sama.

\- Oh, no. You’re coming too. You’re my bodyguard.

\- ...But I don’t think that I’m supposed to...

\- You’re coming.” Final words. He did not even wait for a nod or anything, he just started walking toward the entrance, assuming you would follow him, which you did reluctantly.

The cocktail party was held at the mansion of a KaibaCorp partner. The house was huge and it seemed a lot of guests had been invited. All you had to do was standing around, while Seto was having a drink with business partners, and go back home safely. It was actually better to be inside than stuck in the car for the evening, so you were grateful for Seto’s stubbornness. You talked a bit with other security staff, but ultimately ended alone in some corner, watching Seto. You did not know how he felt, but you knew your own feelings. If you were to waste your time here, better take a good look at the guy. He seemed different tonight. He would normally abhor this kind of evening, but he appeared to be quite enjoying himself. Eye-candy for you. However, you noticed you weren’t the only one keeping an eye on him. You spotted two or three gorgeous women who kept approaching him during the night. Yeah, they were all business partners, after all... but it annoyed you greatly when one of them actually put her arms under his. What annoyed you most of all is that Seto left his arm in hers, and you heard his laugh. Not a fake polite laugh, but a genuine one. Your heart sank. For the first time, you were feeling sick. Who were you in all of this? Surrounded by beautiful and glamorous rich women, you felt out of place in your black bodyguard suit. For the first time, you wished you were wearing that dazzling dress and that it was you holding Seto’s arm in the middle of the crowd. What happened to you? You were never going to be part of this world. Of his world. You were just a toy.

You saw another woman whisper something in his ear. You could not figure out his answer, but he picked up his phone from his pocket and texted something. Your phone made a notification sound, and you looked at the text. “Get the car ready.” Alright, mister, you don’t need to convince me to get out of here. You gladly went outside, took the car near the entrance and waited for him, half-expecting him showing up with two ladies on his arms. But he was alone. He entered the car and you went on your way.

Silence again. Maybe he was angry that he wasn’t able to take one of the women back home because you were there. You wondered if Isono did this sort of things. The atmosphere was tense. When you looked in the mirror you saw his dark blue eyes looking at you intensely. You cleared your throat, unable to speak. Rain started to fall, mimicking what you felt inside. You finally arrived home, stopped the car, got out and opened his door.

But he didn’t move. Instead, he patted the seat beside him. “Get in.”

What was in the tone of his voice that made you feel like that? Because five minutes earlier you were angry at him and felt miserable. But now you could not help but obey his orders, like spellbound. You got in the car by his side and closed the door.

You could not bear to look at him. He was so attractive! There’s no way you were going to let yourself fall for those good looks. “Are you feeling alright?”, he asked with a grin. You looked at him with ferocious eyes. What was he thinking?! Were you alright?! You could not contain yourself anymore. “Am I alright?!, you snapped. Of course I’m not alright! You... you let me rot alone in my room every night, you ignore me every day, and you flirt with every whore at the party! How am I supposed to be alright?! Because I lo...” You stopped your rant, face flushed and breathing fast. He laughed. You tried to punch him but he grabbed your wrist and pulled you closer. “So it worked, didn’t it?

\- What are you talking abou—

\- I must say, calling them whores is a bit much, but those girls were really starting to get on my nerves.

\- Do you mean... were you flirting to make me mad on purpose?!

\- I did not know you were the jealous type. But I’m glad you feel that way about me. The results are better than expected.” He gave you a long and ardent kiss, and you melted. All your anger and sadness melted away, in this warm embrace. “Now what was that you were saying? Because you lo—

\- Shut up”, you cut him short with another deep kiss. He grabbed you by the waist, turned you around and put you sitting on his lap. “Now now, jealousy is a bad sin, here’s your punishment, he said while unbuttoning your pants.

\- Wait, what... you can’t do that in the car... wait— haah!” Ignoring your protesting, he put his hand in your panties, and pushed a finger into you, then two. Being touched by him after only a week of abstinence felt like heaven and hell at the same time. Gosh! You wanted him so badly, that you couldn’t stand it. With one hand busy down there, his other one started stroking your breasts, then he put his fingers in your mouth. Your body felt so hot, and your brain went completely blank as you came in less than a minute. Seto chuckled lightly. “Such a selfish woman, coming alone so fast... and just from me touching you. I hope you’re ready for more because I’m not satisfied with this, he said while unbuttoning his own trousers.

\- You... this is so unfair... I can’t resist you, you said, breathless.

\- I have been holding back too, you know...” The warmth of his breath as he whispered in your ear, the mad look in his eyes, his hot kisses on your back, the way he called your name... everything made you want him more and more. He pulled down your pants and held you by the hips as he pushed his dick into you. You let out a loud cry, and he put a hand on your mouth. “Careful, you don’t want to be heard outside”, he said while licking your ear. Where you a masochist or what?! Because being gagged by his large hand just excited you even more. With him thrusting inside you again and again, you came another time, together with him. You both collapsed on the seat, breathing heavily. The weight of his body on your back felt great. The sound of his hoarse breath left you powerless. “...Say it.” He gently turned your face to look at him with one hand. You looked him in the eyes, embarrassed. “...Say what.

\- Say my name.

\- ...Se...to.

\- Say you want me.

\- ...I... want you, you said blushing, with his hand forcing your eyes to meet his.

\- Say you... love me.

\- But Seto...

\- Say it.

\- You bastard... that’s cruel... you know that I...

\- ...

\- ... I... love you... Seto.” He gave you a gentle kiss and chuckled. What could you do against that? He was adorable. Cruel and adorable, making you say embarrassing things like that.

You managed to get back to your rooms without anyone noticing you. You took a shower, and when you got back in your bedroom, Seto was sitting on your bed. Don’t tell me he was ready for round two?! “Hey... Seto... why did you stopped coming to my room so abruptly? Surely not only to make me crave...

\- I figured you were exhausting yourself, when I came one night and found you asleep at just 8:30pm.

\- But, a whole week?

\- I... didn’t want you to think I was using you. Besides, how come I was the only one visiting you, if you wanted me so bad?, he said with a pout.

\- After spending three nights trying to figure out the mechanism of the secret door, I gave up.

\- Oh... I totally forgot to show you how it worked.” He got up, went to the other side of the room, pushed aside a painting on the wall, uncovering a keypad. “The PIN code is 7386.

\- There’s NO way I could have figured all that on my own!

\- Well, now you know. You better use it. Whenever you want it.” He kissed you on the forehead with a cunning smile and disappeared behind the bookshelf, wishing you good night. You looked at the secret door blankly. Was that an invitation? You smiled. You were ready for round two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been reading back a lot of doujinshi lately, obsessing over Seto... this last chapter is (a lot) inspired by Telephone Line Redial, by Himuro Shizuku.


	8. Busted

Things were going pretty well, and you adjusted to your weird routine and the schedule of a CEO. You and Seto Kaiba weren’t properly dating, really, but you still shared most nights together and you were fairly sure he was opening up and letting you see a softer side of him. He still called you a monkey once in a while, but you could deal with being his pet every now and then. One thing still bothered you though: if he came to your room, he would get back to his when you’d fall asleep. On the rare occasions you visited him, he’d carry you back into bed. It upset you, only because you wanted to see his vulnerable sleeping face.

One day, late October, the dojo was in an effervescent mood. You learned that you’d have a lesson from Matsumoto-san, who was a legend in judo and self-defence. Everyone had trained with him at some point, but he came at the Kaiba mansion only once in a while, and spent most of it with Seto as his personal trainer. It was your first time seeing him in action, and you would learn everything you could from a master like him. You put on your judogi and sat with everyone else, waiting for his arrival. Every guard was there, even Isono, and even the sick Fuguta who had caught a cold and kept blowing his runny nose but didn’t want to miss the master. While looking around, you surprisingly noticed Seto sitting in the middle of the crowd, in his judogi as well. He was there for the lesson too. You tried not to look too much at him and concentrate on the training.

Matsumoto-san arrived and everyone bowed down. He asked for all the newcomers to step forward. Only three guards, including you, got up. Matsumoto looked at you, shocked, and you immediately knew that stare; that of an old school Japanese who thought a woman, and a foreigner at that, didn’t belong here. He seemed disgusted in having to teach you martial arts. It pained you, although this was not the first time you’d experience something like that. All the other guards had accepted you wholeheartedly, so why would this old geezer act like that when he didn’t even know you!? Whatever. You saw him give a sharp glance in Seto’s direction, as if questioning his decision to have a female bodyguard, but ultimately said nothing. He snorted and pointed you with a head move. “You.”

Uh-oh. You knew what that meant. You were going to be the uke. The technique lab rat. And with the look in the old geezer’s eyes, you knew he was not going to go soft. You even suspected he’d go harder just to make you squeal. Bring it on, old-timer. You bowed slightly and joined him on the tatami mats. Getting you ass kicked in front of everyone, including Seto, kinda sucked, but it would be an amazing learning opportunity.

Saying he wiped the floor with you was an understatement. For a whole hour, he grabbed, pulled and threw you all over, and as you suspected he was going unnecessarily all out. You were worn out but you wouldn’t complain, not in front of him nor anyone. Once the demonstration was over, he invited everyone to find a partner and practice.

Everyone but you. He just looked at you in aversion, as if you were just the practice doll. That bastard. There’s nothing you could do against the master, and so you stayed on the ground, trying not to mind your bruises and pain. You saw Matsumoto turn to Seto, who was walking towards him. Matsumoto took a stance and prepared to spar. “Seto-sama, I shall be your opponent...”

But Seto just ignored him and walked pass him as if he never saw the guy. He went straight to you, and straightened his belt. “Get up. You’ll be my partner.

\- ...Seto-sama...

\- Or are you too weak to stand up?” He knew those words would fire you up. You got on your feet, and bowed. Matsumoto was dumbfounded at the sight of his pupil fighting with a woman. Even more when Seto said: “I’ll be the uke.”

Ignoring the shocked face of the master, Seto made a fast move toward you and you reacted perfectly, dodging the blow, grabbing his arm and throwing him on the ground. So you had learned a lot after all. And dominating Seto, for once, felt very empowering. Other guards around you stopped their training and looked at both of you, hesitating. No one would normally dare to spar with the boss. But Seto got up and kept looking at you. “Again.”

The other guards continued minding their own training and you kept sparring with Seto. Eventually, you alternated the roles, being the tori or the uke. There was something exciting about being able to be so close to him in front of everyone, with the perfect excuse. It was also exciting to see him out of a conventional environment, sweat running on his face, his neck, his gi slightly opening... More than once, reading your thoughts, he had to whisper in your ear with a devilish smile. “Focus.” Before throwing you to the ground again. Exciting. Yeah, you were indeed a masochist.

After the hour of practice, everyone thanked the master and returned to their duties. You and the other two new guards had to clean the dojo, so you stayed a bit longer. Seto was the last out. Before stepping out of the dojo, he stopped in front of Matsumoto and gave him a cold glare. “Never question my decisions or disrespect my staff again, he said with his icy voice. You know your way out.” He got out without waiting for the master’s response. Matsumoto was obviously angry to be treated this way, and with an angry stare in your direction, he left the dojo and the mansion. Phew, that was a weird training session.

That night, you decided it was time for a good hot bath. The mansion had a facility, but nothing planned for women, so you stayed in your bedroom’s bathroom. The bath was so big in there anyway, it was almost like going to the sentō. You filled the tub with fuming water and sank into it, thanking all the gods for inventing hot water. You heard a squeaking sound. You jolted when the door of your bathroom opened swiftly, revealing Seto Kaiba. “Oh, great idea”, he said while looking at you, frozen in shock, trying to cover your body with your hands. Without leaving you anytime to protest, he took his clothes off and entered the bath behind you. “Oooiii why would you enter this way anyway you pervert?!

\- You’d rather I have the faucet in the back?

\- ...

\- Ahh, that feels nice, he exhaled when his whole naked body was covered in hot water, ignoring your flustered face. Relax. Come closer.” He put his arms around your shoulders and gently pulled you back against his chest. The hot water was getting to your head, or maybe it was just getting dizzy because it felt so good being close to him. “Why aren’t you at the sentō, anyway?

\- Are you crazy? Everyone will be there at this hour. I’ll let the guards enjoy the baths without me.

\- And avoid being laughed at because you got your ass kicked by a girl... you know they started calling me the boss tamer? Hehe..., you giggled, ignoring Seto’s eyes squinting at you. Hey, Seto... I can’t believe you fired Matsumoto-sensei because of me. I feel bad, everyone was looking up to him.

\- That conservative gramps is of no use to KaibaCorp if he can’t properly train my bodyguards. All of them.

\- Still...

\- Besides, it was worth it. Didn’t you enjoy groping me in plain sight?, he asked with mischievous eyes.

\- It wasn’t groping! That’s... grappling!

\- Felt like groping to me, he said while hugging you a bit harder. What with the naughty looks you kept shooting at me...

\- That wasn’t...!” He chuckled and put his arms and head back on the tub edge, relaxing. You put your head on his chest and relaxed, too. Both of you were actually too exhausted for a bath foreplay, but relaxing like that was something you’d never imagined to do with Seto Kaiba.

A few days later, half the guards were coughing with a fever, and some even called in sick. Everyone kept yelling at Fuguta-san for handing them his cold during the training session. “Always wash your hands, kids!”, would answer a now healthy Fuguta, laughing at his comrades. Luckily, you had escaped the virus, and kept away from anyone showing symptoms.

Because so many people were sick, you were going to do overtime, taking part in night shifts on top of your daily duties. For your last free night, you wanted to inform Seto that for once YOU were the busy one and that you would not be able to see him for at least the rest of the week. After a quick shower, you entered the secret code for Seto’s room and sneaked behind the bookshelf.

You had not come a lot into Seto’s room. Most of the time he would be the one taking the initiative and come to your room first, and when you visited him, it was dark so you wouldn’t pay too much attention to the details – not that you were interested in them at those times anyway. But tonight, the room was still lighted; Seto was at his work desk, his back facing you. He didn’t move, so you assumed he had not heard you coming in; you took the opportunity to look around. The room was big but naked. A giant four poster canopy bed, a small bedside table, a sofa and a work desk. Nothing on the light grey walls, except the bookshelf leading to your room. It was strangely impersonal, as if the room could have been anyone’s room. As if it was not a comfortable refuge but more a body-needs-restoration requirement. Perhaps that’s why he was so often in your room, since you had made it cozy and bright. Seto had still not looked your way, so you approached him on your toes to give him a surprise kiss on the cheek.

However, when you were close enough, you could see that he was actually sleeping in front of his computer. Sitting at the desk, forehead resting on his folded hands, fast asleep in front of an open text file. You almost went back to your room to catch your phone for a picture of that. You must have chuckled because he moved his head slowly towards you and his eyes opened with difficulty. “Oh... hey.

\- You... you wear glasses?, you asked, surprised to see him with a pair of dark-framed square eyeglasses.

\- Ah... yeah, when my eyes tire... especially when looking... at the screen for so long.

\- It’s cute.

\- Shut up, I already told you... I’m not... cute.

\- ...Are you feeling all right?” You could see he was very tired although it was not even past 11pm, and his cheeks were pinkish. Without waiting for an answer, you sat on his lap and put your hand on his forehead. “You have a fever!

\- No, I’m just, tired.

\- But you’re burning!” You got up and went to fetch a wet towel to cool him down. He took off his glasses with a sigh and got up. “I told you, I don’t need...—” But before he could reach the end of his sentence, his legs suddenly felt weak and he stumbled. You were there just in time to catch him before he collapsed to the ground, panting, his face pale. You carried him leaning on your shoulder to his bed. “Now now, you need to rest, stop being so stubborn.” You brought the wet towel and put it on his forehead. What an eyesight. You made a mental note to thank Fuguta for making it possible to witness such a cute face. Even sick, Seto Kaiba was handsome, damn it. You sighed, disappointed that the night you had in mind was not going where you wanted it to go. Seto was already almost asleep. You kissed him on the cheek and wished him good night, but when you got up, Seto lightly grasped your shirt. You looked at him, surprised. His eyelids opened slightly and he looked back at you. “...Stay, he said in a low voice.

\- You want me to stay until you fall asleep?”, you asked, amused by the childish request. But he feebly shook his head, still holding on to your shirt. So fucking cute. Irresistible. You got closer, sat on the bed, leaned over him and kissed him, ignoring the fact that you would probably get sick for doing this. “Are you cold?” He nodded. “You want me to warm you up?” He nodded again. You pulled the covers and got into his bed with him. You hugged him tight, feeling his irradiating body under his shirt, until he stopped shivering. After a few minutes, he whispered something but you couldn’t hear. Was he talking in his sleep? But he reiterated. “...still cold.

\- Mmh?

\- I’m still... cold.” You lifted your eyes to meet his. Being so close triggered something inside of you. Suddenly, your body felt very hot, and you couldn’t help but to kiss his attractive lips. He tried to resist a bit but you deepened the kiss. Out of breath, you started to unbutton his shirt. “Hey, what are you... if you get sick, you’ll be the only one to blame...

\- Yeah, yeah.” You kissed his neck, shoulders, chest, abdomen, and started to pull his pants down. His skin was very sensitive tonight, and you could hear a muffled groan through his heavy breathing when your lips reached his cock. His whole body stiffened, while your tongue was busy toying at the base of the tip. You finally put his dick in your mouth, sucking slow and hard. At every stroke, you could hear him moan and exhale, and you went faster, until his hips started following your movements. You used your tongue to suck harder, and he came in your mouth, and you just swallowed it because you didn’t know what else to do with it. You left him panting while you made a quick round trip to the bathroom to freshen up. You came back into the bed. “Still cold?”, you asked with a grin. But Seto was already asleep.

The morning sun filtered through the curtains and woke you up. You opened slowly your eyes, feeling somewhat different. What were those bedsheets, this ceiling? You were not in your room. You rolled to your right and bumped into something. Someone. Oh. That’s right. You woke up in Seto’s bed, and he was still sleeping, although his breath was now slow and steady. A good night’s sleep is always the best cure for a cold. You kept looking at his adorable face, and were about to poke his cheek when the door opened abruptly. You had just the time to cover yourself under the bedsheets, which luckily were big enough to conceal you, and stopped moving. The ruckus at the door woke Seto up and you felt him slowly turning towards the door. “Big brother!! Surprise!!” Mokuba’s voice was cheerful and you heard footsteps coming closer. “Happy birthday bro!!” Seto’s answer was low. “Mokuba... you’re loud... my head hurts. What are you doing back here?

\- I couldn’t miss my big brother’s birthday! Are you feeling sick?

\- Uhm. Well, thank you for the surprise. I’ll join you in the kitchen, just let me some time to take a shower.

\- Okay bro, but make it quick, I have a whole day planned for you!

\- You’re always so troublesome...” You heard Mokuba’s laugh and the door closing. Seto sighed, and you got out from under the covers. “It’s... it’s your birthday!?

\- Not you too...

\- You could have told me! Are you feeling better?

\- Seems like your treatment worked out well”, he said with a chuckle. You blushed as he got closer to you... then the door slammed open again and Mokuba irrupted in the room. “Big brother! I almost forgot to tell you –” He stopped dead in his tracks, looking at both of you, eyes wide. Everyone in the room froze. Mokuba’s eyes went back and forth between you and Seto... then a slick smile formed slowly on his lips. He was the first one the regain his composure. “Well... never mind, I’ll talk to you later!” He got out of the room again.

Seto and you were left alone. After a few moments, you started to giggle. Seto’s face looked so dumbfounded, it was comical, and soon you started to laugh uncontrollably. He turned towards you, an angry look on his face, and shut you up with a kiss so long and so deep that you almost fainted from the lack of air. “Whose face is laughable now? You’re so easy to turn on, he said with a smirk, holding your cheeks in his hand.

\- Idiot...

\- Now my little brother knows I sleep with a monkey. Let’s go see what he’s got in store for us now.” You didn’t imagine Mokuba being into blackmailing, but then again, he was Seto’s brother after all... and would not miss such an opportunity.


	9. Just a normal date

Mokuba, Seto and you were sitting in the kitchen, all doors closed. You could hear the clock ticking. You felt like two children caught red-handed being silently scolded by their mom. Mokuba’s gaze on you two was penetrating and sharp, as though he was processing the information, mentally trying to determine how and when had this begun. You couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment and cleared your throat. Seto was drinking his coffee in silence, eyes closed. Mokuba talked first. “I bet you two have never even been on a proper date”, he said with a sympathetic sigh.

Seto choked on his sip, surprised by the comment. It caught you off-guard too, and seeing Seto childishly blushing at this was kind of funny. “M... Mokuba, he said, looking at his brother and trying to regain his composure. Adults... don’t do that kind of stuff.

\- Adults? Bro, I’m not a kid anymore. And I know for a sure thing that girls always enjoy to go on a date, even as an adult. Isn’t that right?, he asked, looking at you.

\- Ehh...”, you hesitated, perplexed. He was actually right, but you could hardly imagine yourself hand-in-hand with Seto on a romantic date. You shook your head. “...Seto is right, we don’t...—

\- Oh good, at least you’re on a first name basis”, Mokuba cut you mid-sentence with a that devilish Kaiba smile you now knew all too well. You reddened, and Mokuba laughed. “That’s just mean, you’re embarrassing me on purpose...

\- Sorry about that, it’s just so fun to tease you guys. But since I’m here, let me at least give you a birthday present, bro, he said turning towards Seto. I’ll take charge of the company for today, and you can go out enjoy the day with your private bodyguard. I’ll have Isono relieve her of her duties here. Go spend some time at KaibaLand together! Anyway you clearly need to rest, you look still a bit sick.” Mokuba genuinely smiled at his hesitating brother. You expected Seto to protest, but instead he just got up, looked at you with an embarrassed look on his face, and made a small gesture with his head. “Let’s go.”

[...]

And here you were, walking side by side with Seto Kaiba, back at the amusement park, your former working place, where you had first met him. Neither of you had spoken a word since your arrival at the park, and you imperceptibly slowed your pace down in order walk a bit behind to peek at him. He was wearing a plain baseball cap and everyday clothes, black pants, white long sleeve shirt with a grey vest, so he could go around the park without everyone one recognizing him easily. As for you, you had made some effort for once and were wearing feminine clothes, small boots, a high waist flared black skirt at knee length and a peach turtleneck. Not exactly your style but that was Japan’s fashion, and the turtleneck felt comfortable on this chilly autumn day. You touched the necklace around your neck and resisted the urge the giggle. This was really happening. You were on a date with Seto. You two were really a couple! Would it be weird to take him by the hand? You blushed but shook your head. Couples in Japan didn’t hold hands in public. Still... you were considering making a move when he suddenly stopped walking and sighed. Crap, had he noticed you!? “I don’t know which is more annoying. The fact that I can’t say no to Mokuba or that my little brother has more experience than me about women?” He turned towards you only to see your surprised and embarrassed look from your previous thoughts. You smiled. “I for one know that it’s very difficult to resist a Kaiba... And I think it’s cute that you always give in to your brother.

\- ...not always.” Seto looked at you and smirked. You remembered when he had refused to let you become Mokuba’s personal trainer a couple months ago. You blushed, realizing what it meant. You cleared your throat and went on. “As for the experience... I’m sure we can work on this... together.” This time Seto chuckled for real, amused at your embarrassed look. He reached out his hand to you. “Come, let’s start with the flying dragon roller coaster, it’s one of my favorites.” Your heart stopped when he grabbed your hand and started walking with you through the park.

Forget the romantic tunnel of love and Ferris wheel; Seto made it a point to take you on the craziest rides. He seemed to enjoy seeing you squirm and scream, especially in the haunted house where you were totally flipping out while he was unfazed by any of it. Of course he knew the park all too well and had designed most of it, so nothing was really a surprise to him. “You’re cheating, you said, it’s not fair, I’m the only one scared, and you’re making fun of me! You’re just taking advantage...

\- It’s only payback, you took advantage of me yesterday... now it’s my turn to see that flustered face of yours.

\- I, I didn’t—” You flushed as he looked at you with a sly and sexy smile. That bastard! He knew how to make you feel weak. With nothing to answer back, you just walked briskly away towards the indoor gaming center, and he followed you with a chuckle.

You kinda sucked at video games, but since it was getting a bit colder outside, ending the day here seemed like a good idea. Fortunately, there were also many games of agility, and at that you totally scored, and even won a Kuriboh plushie. Seto taught you how to play an arcade shooter game, and you teamed up to beat the game until the end. All this day had been exhausting, and you sat on a secluded bench while Seto went to buy something to drink.

You were just relaxing while waiting, a bit isolated from the noise, looking from afar at the other players enjoying the day, when you noticed two guys walking towards you. They clearly had an ill-intentioned demeanor, and you tried to ignore them, but they stopped right in front of you. “Hey, isn’t that the bitch from a couple of months ago?!

\- Yeah, where’s your shitty uniform?!

\- It’s payback time for that time...” It took you a second or two to realize that those guys were the ones who tried to grope you, on the very same day you had met Seto for the first time. You had beat them to a pulp back then, and they wanted their revenge. Before you could react, they grabbed you and took you through a door to another area, where no one could see you.

“Don’t make the same mistake, tie that bitch up this time”, said one of the guys, handing him some tie-wraps. You insulted them as loud as you could but they silenced you with a gag. They tied you to a chair and the tallest squatted down to look you in the eyes. “Oh you’re so gonna pay, he said whilst taking your gag off. Let’s put that big mouth of yours to good use...” He pushed two fingers deep into your throat and you choked, but you bit back hard. He screamed and slapped you hard on the face. You spit some blood and chuckled, although you were terrified. “Careful what you want to put in that mouth, boy... you might lose a piece.

\- Why you bitch...” He looked at the other guy, who took out a knife and put it to your throat. “You’ll do as we say, or else you will regret it.” He started unbuttoning his pants but a loud noise of breaking glass surprised everyone in the room. The fiend grunted and fell on the ground, to expose Seto standing behind him, holding the shreds of the bottle he had just smashed on the guy’s head. Never had you seen that look on his face, and you did not doubt for a second that he was capable of murder right now. The brute holding the knife charged him, and with a superb judo move, Seto sent him to the floor, and kicked him in the face hard enough to make him lose consciousness. He then turned towards you, and his face softened, although you could still read worry in his eyes. He exhaled and started untying you. He saw the bruise on your face. “Are you ok?” The warm and gentle touch of his fingers on your cheek, the concern in his voice, that was too much, and tears started to flow. He hugged you and you sobbed in his arms for a minute, without saying anything. When you calmed down, he took you by the hand and you got out of the dark room. “Ah!... Seto... you’re bleeding!” Blood ran down the arm that was holding your hand, dripping on the floor. He must have got injured by the knife when he grabbed his opponent. “That’s nothing, he said, ignoring the pain.

\- Nonsense, let’s call security and go to the infirmary...

\- Why does it always have to be like that, with you, Seto said with a smirk. Someone always gets beaten up.

\- I... like to keep things spiced up, you answered with a snuffle.

\- At least now we’re even on knife injuries. That sure was a first date to remember.

\- ...Happy birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this story. Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
